


Chivalrous

by APocketSizedAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And her views on omnics were going to get her in trouble eventually, Efi cannot control her daughter, I don't hate zarya btw orisa needed someone to fight, I will go down with my rarepair, Orisa just really loves her partner, Other, Puppy Love, Watch me - Freeform, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/pseuds/APocketSizedAce
Summary: Orisa has been acting a little strange lately and nobody knows why. It was unavoidable really, with her programming centered around protection she was bound to be a protective girlfriend.





	Chivalrous

  Angela couldn’t help staring, awake enough to notice now after her third cup of coffee. Orisa seemed to be staring off into space, a small giggle escaping her every so often. “What’s got her in such a good mood?” Angela muttered to herself. She was still at least 2 cups of coffee away from caring enough to ask though. With that thought she shuffled back over to the counter to refill her mug. Sleep was overrated.

* * *

 

  Hana had finally managed to stream for the first time in 2 weeks. Things had just been a little crazy for awhile but now she could get back into it. However, halfway through her second round of Starcraft an argument broke through the sound proofing on her room. Hana jumped in her seat at a loud crash from outside, it sounded nasty. She could just ignore it, however she was fed up with interruptions and this was just the straw that broke the camels back. “Hang on guys.” She told her viewers as she gets out of her chair.

  Hana slams the door to her room open and stalks down the hall into the living room. “What the hell is going on out here?!” She yells, then blinks as her brain catches up with her eyes. Is... Is Orisa having a fist fight with Zarya?? The others that came to investigate the noise seem just as bewildered. The Russian woman is yelling something in her native language at the Omnic and whether Orisa understood it or not she seemed rather offended. She’s dodging the other woman’s punches with unexpected grace for her build.

  Orisa beeps something at Zarya, somehow making the electronic noise sound angry. With that she lashes out at the other, fist connecting with the side of her head. Hana winced as Zarya hit the floor. No amount of strength was going to stop you from being knocked out by a metal fist to the temple. Orisa turns and stalks out of the room, muttering to herself.

  It was really only a matter of time before Zarya’s anti-Omnic views got her in trouble, but nobody had expected Orisa to do it. Maybe she was just short tempered because Efi had to go back to Numbani a few days ago. It might just be separation anxiety. It made sense to Hana, she’d have to ask Winston if he could set up a video chat for those two.

  Hana watches Angela attempt to get the massive woman up from the floor and slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggling. She heads back to her room, still confused but her mood lighter than before.

* * *

 

  Mei had claimed the bean bag chair in the common room as her own, snuggling up with Snowball and a good book. It was still rather early so the usual noise was absent, the louder members of Overwatch still fast asleep. Mei was glad to finally have some peace and quiet to read in her favourite chair.

  She had gotten through about three chapters when she heard someone approach. It wasn’t hard to guess who it was, the dull clanking narrowed it down to either of the two larger Omnics on base. Mei slid her bookmark in between the pages and placed the book to the side. She pushed her glasses back into place and looked up at the other. “Hello Orisa, what brings you here this early?” The Omnic looks somewhat distressed and Mei rises to her feet. “Is something wrong?”

  Orisa looks around nervously, as if she were about to tell the other a secret. Then she holds out a small flower pot, a single wilting yellow marigold planted inside. “I don’t know what’s _wrong_ with it.” She confesses. Mei takes the plant from her and brings it up to her face to inspect it.

  “It probably hasn’t been getting enough sunlight. Marigolds like this thrive in lots of sun, try moving it to a better spot by a window.” She said, handing the pot back to the Omnic. Orisa seems to have perked up and thanks her before walking off. Mei settles back into her chair and resumes her book, hoping for no more distractions for awhile.

* * *

 

  Efi wondered if this was how her mother felt whenever she’d caught her doing something wrong. She sighed and looked at Orisa through the laptop screen. “Okay, start talking. I want to know why you knocked out one of your teammates.” The Omnic doesn’t look the least bit sorry and is crossing her arms defensively.

  “I don’t understand why Zarya thinks she can just insult them out of the blue! ‘Speak English’, she knows they can’t!” Orisa huffs. “I told her not to say things like that and then she only got angrier! It didn’t take long for her to attempt to hit me and I simply reacted.” Efi almost laughed at the grumpy tone in her creation’s voice, but kept a straight face.

  “Listen, it’s great that you care so much about your partner but you can’t fight people over it Orisa.” Efi scolded. The Omnic nods in understanding, but Efi knows she’s going to do it again. Really the young girl should have seen this coming, there was no chance Orisa would not be a protective girlfriend. She drags a hand over her face in exasperation and tells the other goodbye before cutting the video chat.

* * *

  
 Orisa loved the garden. Not just because it was beautiful, but because it had Bastion’s fingerprints all over it. They were in there now, weeding their vegetable patch. Bastion looks up from where they’re kneeling at the sound of approaching footsteps. They chirp a happy greeting when they see it’s Orisa walking over to them. Sticking their trowel in the dirt they rise to their feet.

  “Hello Bastion,” Orisa says, smile clear in her voice. “I brought you something.” She can see their curiosity pique immediately. She takes her arm from behind her back and presents the potted marigold to them. “I grew it myself, with a little help.” Bastion takes it carefully and sets it down on the ground.

  Did they not like it? She’d spent so much time on it- Orisa’s worrying is cut short when Bastion practically knocks her over with a hug. She recovers quickly and wraps her arms around them, giggling quietly. “I love it! You’re the best Orisa!” She can feel something fizz through her circuits at those words, she’d be blushing if she were human. Instead she hugs them a little tighter with a bashful laugh.

  Eventually they pulled away. Bastion grabs the trowel then scoops the pot back up in one hand and loops their other arm through Orisa’s. “We have to put it in a special spot, come on!” She let’s them tug her over to the flower bed and watches with amused affection as they scurry around looking for the right place. It takes them awhile before they settle on a spot right near the front. “Here, so it’s the first one I see!” They exclaim excitedly. “That way the flowers will remind me of you.” It’s a ridiculously sappy thought and if Orisa’s optics were capable of it they’d be hearts right now.

  Bastion kneels down in the dirt after carefully putting the pot down. “Come on, help me plant it.” There’s a clear smile in their voice. Orisa sits beside them, mindful of the other plants around her. She watches them dig a small hole in the dirt while they whistle a small tune. She likes seeing Bastion like this, happy and doing something they love. They hand her the flower, now freed from its pot. Orisa takes it gently so as to not damage it and puts it in the earth.

  They both move to pat the dirt down around it. Satisfied Bastion starts to pull their hand away but she grabs it in her own, twinning their fingers together. Her partner hums in shy embarrassment and she laughs at their cute reaction. “You are adorable.” Orisa tells them, leaning in to gently bump her head against the side of theirs, the Omnic equivalent to a kiss on the cheek. Bastion lets out a flustered squeak that only makes their girlfriend laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the cutest, most pure ship and the lack of content upsets me. They just fit so well together, Orisa makes Bastion feel safe and they keep her from feeling so different. "It seems you are evolving beyond your original programming as well" aaaaaa


End file.
